La vida no siempre es rosa
by ThunderBlu
Summary: Ya lo perdi todo pero no puedo suicidarme hasta que cumpla mi deber


**Hola como están espero que muy bien, bueno este es un one-shot que se me ha ocurrido en mi bipolar y sensual mente XD, pues aquí les dejo el fic, así que sin más preámbulo sigamos **

**La vida no siempre es rosa **

**Blu (P.D.V.) blu punto de vista**

_Me despertaba en mi hogar tipo 2 de la mañana,_

**Blu.-**Ya es de mañana.-_**todo estaba bien, hasta que vi que me faltaba algo, era mi esposa**_.- ¿Zafiro? , Zafiro donde estas.-_** fui a revisar por todos los lados de la casa pero no la encontré**__.-_Donde estará, ZAFIRO, TU SABES QUE ESTAS BROMAS NO ME GUSTAN SAL YA.-

_Me empecé a preocupar por donde estaba, a si que salí, no me importaba el frio, lo que me importaba era que mi esposa embarazada estuviera bien, primero fui por el parque, pero no la encontré, fui por muchos lugares, la panadería, la escuela, hasta donde fue nuestra primera cita, pero no la encontré, iba a empezar a llorar cuando vi una pluma caer del cielo era azul, era de ella,_

**Blu.-**Zafiro? , A donde vas?-_**No me respondió, empecé a volar, pero por las nubes no distinguí nada, vi plumas cayendo del cielo, pero solo encontraba eso, plumas celeste que caían de su plumaje**_

_Seguí siguiendo las plumas hasta que vi que las plumas me llevaron a una cueva, ahí me puse a seguir las plumas hasta que llegue y vi a una cacatúa que tenía algo en la mano, era mi esposa_

**Nigel.-**OHWW, miren quien acaba de llegar, el patético ave que no sabía volar.-_**Me dijo y yo me empecé a poner furiosos **_

**Blu.- **Déjala en paz, Nigel!-_**Le grite pero él no me hizo caso**_

**Zafiro.-**Blu, corre?-_**Su voz estaba débil, lo que hizo que me enojara aun mas **_

**Nigel.-**Oh, y que me hará alguien débil como tu.-_**Dijo esto y yo perdí mis casillas me lance a él pero, solo lo hice en vano ya que él me hato las patas y yo ya no podía hacer nada. **_Débil como siempre, no blu, pero ahora llego tu hora, zafiro, por lo que me hiciste, voy a vengarme, igual que de ti blu, llego tu fin zafiro, y no te voy a matar a ti blu, para que la veas sufrir, junto con tus polluelos

_Él le desgarro las entrañas mientras veía que ella me decía te amo, vi como le saco los huevos que ella aun engendraba, iba a atacar a Nigel pero no podía nada,_

**Nigel.- **ah, el amor, tan débil y estúpido.-_**dijo**__**él y se fue con una risa enferma, mientras yo fui a ver a mi difunta esposa**_

**Blu.-**No Zafiro, mi amor no.-_**Empecé a llorar amargadamente en su pecho mientras, vi que tenía algo en las garras y me puse a leerlo.-**_

**Para: Blu, el amor de mi vida**

_Yo hice esto, porque yo te amo, no necesitabas morir, y no te quería ver sufrir, ya pudimos vencer a Nigel, una vez, pero no podremos vencerlo dos veces, y menos teniendo hijos, a si que tuve que decidir morir, ya que ahí mataría a mis hijos y tu tendrías la oportunidad de matar a Nigel de una vez por todas entonces, quiero que seas feliz con otra hembra y quiero que la ames como cuando tui me amabas y cuídala, vence a Nigel, y recuerda que yo te amo_

**ATT: Zafiro Tyler Gunderson**

_Lloraba en su pecho, y decidí irme, le dije ''Te amo'', me fui caminando porque su partida me hizo más débil hasta para poder volar, me caí y termine en un lago congelado me hundía mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido _

**Pensamientos de blu**

_No pude protegerla, no pude cuidarla, ni siquiera pude confesarle lo que yo sentía, porque ella me lo dijo a mí, ahora la perdí y no volverá, soy un cobarde no la protegí, soy un idiota por no saber lo que ella planeaba y soy un llorón por estar en el pasado, no creo encontrar el amor de nuevo, pero si lo encuentro será muy diferente y no se comparara con ella, ahora estoy enfrente de ella quiero vengarme pero no podre, ya perdí todo, mi familia, mi esposa, hasta mi habilidad para volar, ahora ya no puedo perder mas, prefiero morir que seguir llorando todas las noches, solo espérame Zafiro que ya te alcanzare, junto con mis hijos, seremos una familia de nuevo _

**Fin de Pensamientos de Blu**

_Seguí llorando en el lago, hasta que ya no pude aguantar mas y traje el agua fría, sentía que ya se me acaba la vida, a si que solo decidí quedarme inconsciente en medio del agua, lo último que pude ver fue un águila acercase a mí, cuando desperté vi que estaba en un cuarto blanco, pero vi algo que me llamo la atención, vi que había algo debajo de mi, era yo, luego escuche una voz familiar y encantadora, que me enamoro, era Zafiro_

**Blu.-**Za-Zafiro.-_**no dije mas, ya que me abálense encima de ella y la bese mientras lloraba de felicidad.-**_Te extrañe tanto, pero tú estabas muerta

**Zafiro.-**Lo estoy, pero la pregunta es, tu también quieres estarlo?-_**Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.-**_yo en este momento te hubiera dicho que si, pero hay algo que vi en el futuro, te va a deparar un buen futuro con otra guacamaya, a demás tienes que cuidar a linda.-_**Luego aparecieron dos guacamayos azules mas, uno era macho y la otra era hembra.-**_te presento el es José, y ella es maría.-_**Yo le mire con una cara de confundido.-**_Ellos para mí son mis suegros .-_**Cuando dijo eso entendí todo, era mi mama y mi papa **_

_Yo me quede en shock ellos eran mis padres, entonces empecé a llorar de felicidad en manos de mi padre_

**José.-**Blu te trajimos a la vida, porque tienes algo que cumplir, detener a Nigel.-_**Me dijo el**_

**María.-**Por eso, tienes que quedarte viviendo, a demás vas a conocer a alguien en el futuro, que te va a ayudar

**Zafiro.-**A demás, vas a tener otras sorpresas, pero solo el tiempo lo sabe por eso tienes que estar vivo a sí que tú decides quedarte aquí o irte de nuevo a la tierra.-_**Me dijo y todo el cuarto se volvió un cuarto de hospital, ahí estaba yo en una camilla con un águila a lado y linda llorando**_

_Me puse a pensar hasta que ya me decidí_

**Blu.-**Bueno me voy a quedar en la tierra, pero los voy a extrañar.-_**Nos dimos un abrazo grupal y me di un último beso con zafiro**_

_Todo se puso blanco y lo último que pude ver fue a Zafiro mandándome besos volados, y luego empecé a respirar y a despertar, ahí vi que linda me puso a abrazar y el águila solo me miraba con orgullo, ahora solo puedo pensar, no en la muerte de Zafiro, si no en lo que me depara el futuro _

**Raro no?, bueno esto es un one-shot esto va a tener secuela, y les diré el nombre muy pronto, a si que les deseo lo mejor y yo me retiro **

**BW2000 fuera ¡paz! **


End file.
